Of Drabbles and Men
by Lily MJ Fae
Summary: A collection of harry potter drabbles
1. A Night Out

_**A/N:** This is for a speed drabble in Hogwarts. Prompts were: Lucius/Hermione, silk, and "what are you waiting for?"_

 _Also from the 365 drabble event: Silk (that worked out)_

 _final word count: 559_

* * *

Hermione Granger walked into the bar where she was supposed to be meeting Ginny. Of course, she showed up way earlier than she really needed to, but she wanted to find the most comfortable spot. And so, she made her way to the far end of the bar in a corner, where she knew Ginny would probably look for her anyway.

Around the bend of the bar was a disheveled blonde man who started eyeing her. She felt uncomfortable. Yet the longer she looked at him, the more she recognized him. Though the blonde hair had silvered a little, and a thick rough stubble covered his face, and his grey eyes were dulled, she recognized that face. It was almost a sweet irony that this man was now eyeing her with a certain attraction, even if it was a booze filled gaze.

She almost enjoyed the attention, until he moved to sit closer to her.

"You look familiar, like I've seen you in a dream," he said, his voice and breath surprising free of any effects of alcohol.

"I would say you've seen me in more than just a dream," she sneered. Lucius Malfoy was not a man she wanted to deal with.

He squinted at her, and then a look of realization crossed her eyes. "Oh, you're the mudblood my son has an unhealthy obsession with."

"Well, that's not my fault. Maybe it has something to do with how you raised him."

"I will not have a filthy mudblood insulting my parenting."

"Oh? Why not? Because you raised a boy who has your beliefs? Because your wife has left you? Because you've lost your fortune? Let me tell you something, Lucius. I might be a muggle-born witch, but I am the brightest witch of my age and one of the most powerful. I think the real reason you're insulting me right now, is that you're attracted to me, and you feel threatened by that. So, you want to make me feel weak. But it's not going to work."

"You seem to think that you know an awful lot."

"Oh please, you know I'm right. Honestly, if you weren't so disheveled and rude, you might have had a chance."

"Is that a promise?"

"What, you think you have a chance now?"

"I could persuade you, I'm sure."

"What are you waiting for?"

"I am sorry. I am sorry I called you a mudblood."

"No, you're not."

"I am. I am an old man, set in my own ways. But I let that blind me to a lot. You clearly are powerful, given how well you dealt with the things you were thrown throughout your younger years."

Hermione smiled a little but said nothing. "And that dress looks stunning. What is it? chiffon?"

"Silk, actually."

"Bit classy for a place like this."

"Well, Ginny and I are only meeting here. We planned on going dancing after."

"Sounds like we might have similar plans this evening."

"Are you saying that because you just decided to come, or are you actually going."

"Would you believe me if I said it was already my plan."

"Probably not."

"Then it doesn't matter."

Hermione glanced up and saw Ginny, and waved. "Well, my friend is here. So, I might see you later."

"I look forward to it," Lucius said as he got up and left.


	2. SiriusGinny

_**A/N:** This is for the pair a character event in Hogwarts. Pair with Sirius, so I did Ginny. _

_Also the 365 Drabbles. Prompt: Honey_

 _final word count: 261_

* * *

Ginny sat outside, eating a bowl of strawberries, whipped cream, and honey. The simple dessert seemed to fit the summer day. It was an unusually quiet outside the burrow.

"That looks like a sweet snack," came a vice from behind her.

She turned to see Sirius. It was still so surreal that he was back. She didn't even understand how they were able to pull him back from the veil, but he was back.

"Yeah," she replied, a little unsure.

"Could I have a bite?" he asked, his eyes twinkling a little.

"Oh, I-uh-sure." She filled the spoon and handed it to him. He didn't break eye contact with her as he placed the spoon in his mouth. She felt a heat on her face, and knew that she was blushing.

He handed the spoon back to her and she took a bite herself. "That was very sweet," he whispered low and soft.

Her heart began to race and in order to keep herself distracted she turned to the bowl in front of her and took another bite, the last bite, the sweetness of the cream and honey mingling with the slight tartness of the strawberries.

"Hey," he said, turning her to face him again. "You have something there."

She expected him to use a finger and wipe away the cream, but his face neared hers and he kissed her. She was too shocked, even more so when his tongue grazed her lips and she only complied.

Ginny wasn't ready when he pulled away.

"Very sweet indeed." And then he left.


	3. HarryLuna

_**A/N:**_ _Alright, over a later, here is Month 2 for the Raise a Witch or Wizard challenge. I chose "Healthy" as the option. So my job was to write fluffy fluff fluff. So enjoy some Luna/Harry Fluff._

 _This is posted in this collection as well as "No Wrackspurts in the Nursery". I've added it here to make sure I can add it to the challenge below._

 _also for the 365 drabble club: joyous_

* * *

Harry watched as Luna sat in the garden sketching. He smiled as she looked up to the tree where they had set up a small wooden swing. It was something that Harry had always wanted, and while they wouldn't need it for years to come, it was nice to have.

He walked out and took a seat on the swing, smiling at his wife.

"What?" she asked with a blush.

"Nothing. You're just stunning to stare at."

She blushed again. He loved to make her blush. For all of her oddities, for all of her confidence despite the way she had been treated, getting her to blush was his favorite thing to do.

"What are you sketching today?"

"The way the sun looks through the branches of the tree. They are making the shape of a crocruda."

"Remind me which one that is again."

She smirked a little. "Crocrudas are creatures with mirror-like scales and long tails. They like to eat your pinky toe on the left foot and the mirror scales make the near impossible to see."

"Why do they eat the left pinky toe?"

"Because it looks like other fish eggs."

"But only the left one?"

"Now you're just teasing," she said and got up to stick her tongue out at him.

He grabbed her and pulled her to sit on his lap. "I would never do such a thing." He kissed her cheek and let his feet leave the ground, causing them to swing. Luna let out a small joyous shriek as Harry swung them higher and higher.

"I can't wait until our little one gets here," He murmured next to her ear.

She grinned and kissed his nose. "Me neither, Love."


End file.
